A Pink - Mr. Chu (On Stage)
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '미스터 츄 (Mr. Chu) Stageright|200px *'Artista:' A Pink *'Mini Álbum:' Pink Blossom *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 31-Marzo-2014 *'Agencia:' A Cube Entertainment 'Romanización' hanbeon bomyeon du beon deo bogo sipeo dubeon sebeon bomyeon neoreul deo ango sipeo neowa keopeulling keopeulling sone kkigoseo hamkke i gireul geotgo sipeo nan maeil maeil bwado nan deo johajyeo dubeon sebeon naui boreul kkojibeo bwado machi Dreaming dreaming kkumeul kkuneun deut saenggangman haedo nan misoga Mr. Chu~ ipsul wie Chu~ dalkomhage Chu~ onmome nan himi pullyeo nae mam heundeul heundeureo nal heundeureonwayo I’’m falling falling for your love Hey you~ ipsul wie Chu~ Everyday with you~ neol bomyeon nae nuni gamgyeo mollae saljjak dagawa tto kiseuhaejullae nae kkumgyeol gateun neon namanui Mr. Chu~ budeureoun gamchok ijeul su eobseo hwakkeungeorineun nae eolgul ppalgaejineun geol It’’s so lovely lovely sarangseureowo nan nega jakkuman johajyeo Mr. Chu~ ipsul wie Chu~ dalkomhage Chu~ onmome nan himi pullyeo nae mam heundeul heundeureo nal heundeureonwayo I’’m falling falling for your love Hey you~ ipsul wie Chu~ Everyday with you~ neol bomyeon nae nuni gamgyeo mollae saljjak dagawa tto kiseuhaejullae nae kkumgyeol gateun neon namanui nae sowoneul deureojwoyo yeongwonhan sarang irwojugil jjaritjjaritan neukkim jeoldae mam byeonhaji anki pyeongsaeng naman barabwajwo Baby Mr. Chu~ ipsul wie Chu~ dalkomhage Chu~ onmome nan himi pullyeo nae mam heundeul heundeureo nal heundeureonwayo I’’m falling falling for your love Hey you~ ipsul wie Chu~ Everyday with you~ neol bomyeon nae nuni gamgyeo mollae saljjak dagawa tto kiseuhaejullae nae kkumgyeol gateun neon namanui Mr. Chu~ 'Español' Cuando te veo una vez, quiero verte dos veces más Si te veo dos veces, tres veces más, quiero abrazarte aún más Quiero poner los anillos de pareja contigo y caminar juntos en por esta calle Incluso cuando te veo todos los días, me gustas aún más Incluso cuando me pellizco dos veces, tres veces Es como que estoy soñando, soñando, Sonrío sólo al pensar en ti El Sr. Chu, en mis labios, chu, dulcemente, chu, Pierdo toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo Se sacude mi corazón, me sacude para arriba Estoy cayendo cayendo por tu amor ¡Eh, tú, en mis labios, chu, todos los días contigo, cuando te veo, mis ojos se cierran ¿Va a venir a mí en secreto a darme un beso otra vez? Eres como mi sueño, eres mi señor Chu No puedo olvidar la sensación suave, mi cara caliente es cada vez roja Es tan encantador, encantador, Te sigo gustando más El Sr. Chu, en mis labios, chu, dulcemente, chu, Pierdo toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo Se sacude mi corazón, me sacude para arriba Estoy cayendo cayendo por tu amor ¡Eh, tú, en mis labios, chu, todos los días contigo, cuando te veo, mis ojos se cierran ¿Va a venir a mí en secreto a darme un beso otra vez? Eres como mi sueño, eres mio Escucha mi deseo, Espero un amor eterno se haga realidad Espero que esta sensación electrizante nunca cambie Fíjese siempre sólo en mi bebé El Sr. Chu, en mis labios, chu, dulcemente, chu, Pierdo toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo Se sacude mi corazón, me sacude para arriba Estoy cayendo cayendo por tu amor ¡Eh, tú, en mis labios, chu, todos los días contigo, cuando te veo, mis ojos se cierran ¿Va a venir a mí en secreto a darme un beso otra vez? Eres como mi sueño, eres mio señor Chu 'Hangul' 한번 보면 두 번 더 보고 싶어 두번 세번 보면 너를 더 안고 싶어 너와 커플링 커플링 손에 끼고서 함께 이 길을 걷고 싶어 난 매일 매일 봐도 난 더 좋아져 두번 세번 나의 볼을 꼬집어 봐도 마치 dreaming dreaming 꿈을 꾸는 듯 생각만 해도 난 미소가 Mr. Chu~ 입술 위에 Chu~ 달콤하게 Chu~ 온몸에 난 힘이 풀려 내 맘 흔들 흔들어 날 흔들어놔요 I’m falling falling for your love Hey you~ 입술 위에 Chu~ everyday with you~ 널 보면 내 눈이 감겨 몰래 살짝 다가와 또 키스해줄래 내 꿈결 같은 넌 나만의 Mr. Chu~ 부드러운 감촉 잊을 수 없어 화끈거리는 내 얼굴 빨개지는 걸 It’s so lovely lovely 사랑스러워 난 네가 자꾸만 좋아져 Mr. Chu~ 입술 위에 Chu~ 달콤하게 Chu~ 온몸에 난 힘이 풀려 내 맘 흔들 흔들어 날 흔들어놔요 I’m falling falling for your love Hey you~ 입술 위에 Chu~ everyday with you~ 널 보면 내 눈이 감겨 몰래 살짝 다가와 또 키스해줄래 내 꿈결 같은 넌 나만의 내 소원을 들어줘요 영원한 사랑 이뤄주길 짜릿짜릿한 느낌 절대 맘 변하지 않기 평생 나만 바라봐줘 baby Mr. Chu~ 입술 위에 Chu~ 달콤하게 Chu~ 온몸에 난 힘이 풀려 내 맘 흔들 흔들어 날 흔들어놔요 I’m falling falling for your love Hey you~ 입술 위에 Chu~ everyday with you~ 널 보면 내 눈이 감겨 몰래 살짝 다가와 또 키스해줄래 내 꿈결 같은 넌 나만의 Mr. Chu~ 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop